Genetic Revolution
by Burke23
Summary: A man (Patrick Manchester) who worked at Weyland Industries is assigned to create two xenomorph/human hybrids and mix their DNA with other animals. He discovers the dark secrets of the company and things spiral downward from there. There are up moments and down moments. Remember to review and leave suggestions if you, the readers, have any. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I ran down the long, narrow hallway with a hand on my arm. The wound below my shoulder still burned, but not as much as before. I heard footsteps following me as I continued to run. I ran further down the hallway, the red flashing lights disorienting me. I made a left turn, then a right, then a right, then a left, and then I ran into a dead end. I turned with my back facing the wall. The footsteps got closer, and closer. *thump* *thump* *thump*. I looked down and saw that I was still holding the .44 Magnum. And then… the pursuer made itself known. It stepped out from around the corner and looked right at me. The hybrid was half Yautja, half xenomorph. It was repulsing to look at, it's difficult even describing it on paper without a wave of nausea setting in. The hybrids that I created were beautiful, sleek creatures with their own personalities; this one could only be described as an abomination. The crab/xeno hybrid looked better than this creature, and a Magnum wouldn't stop it. As the creature began to charge, I cocked the Magnum and placed the barrel on my right temple. I muttered to myself, "Why the f*** did I take this job?" and then I pulled the trigger.

**Short, I know. But I'll try to post chapters as often as I can. Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day at a New Job

Chapter 1: First Day at a New Job

**I do not own the Alien Series or the Predator Series; they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OC's.**

I walked in the door to my two story house and threw my briefcase on the couch. I was just let go from my third job that year. It was not anything that I did, they had to make some cuts and I was the least important, so they let me go. I was jobless, soon I wouldn't be able to afford my own house. After my family died in Gunnison, Colorado, I've been interested in xenomorph biology. I had spent the past seven years studying biology and genetics. I was almost kicked out of college for persisting that xeno-morphs and the Yautja existed. But, I graduated college at the top of my class and went into the job market. I grabbed a root beer from the fridge and slouched in my lazy chair. The mail slot opened and a letter was sent through and fluttered to the floor. I walked up and grabbed the envelope, which had a yellow 'w' on the front. I opened the letter and read aloud to myself.

"Doctor Manchester,

You have captured my attention, and with that an opportunity for a job. I have been watching your performance in the field of xenomorph and Yautja biology, and I think that you'd be perfect for a job in the genetics department at Weyland Industries. Tell no one about the details of this job. However, if someone asks where you work, you can tell them that you work at Weyland Industries. Bring a résumé and good clothes. Xenomorphs and the Yautja are real.

Sincerely,

John Smith"

A smile grew across my face; as soon as I lost a job, I have the opportunity to have a new job; the next day I went to the building, went to an interview, and got the job; the day after that I was given a white lab coat, a nametag, and a tour.

"Hello there, Doctor Manchester." John said as he shook my hand.

"You can call me Patrick, or Pat." I corrected.

"If you would step into the elevator Doctor Manchester," he ignored my correction. "I will show you the xenomorph holding facilities."

I took a deep breath and stepped in the elevator. John pressed the down button on the elevator, and we started to descend.

"You seem nervous Doctor Manchester," he said "what is wrong?"

"Patrick," I said getting a little annoyed "and I am nervous because I've never seen a xenomorph before. My parents were killed in the Gunnison incident when I was still in high school. When I saw the leaked footage of what happened in that town, I knew that I had to learn more about the creatures that were there."

"I apologize for your loss Doctor Manchester," he said in a monotonous voice "but the chances of an escape are slim."

"If you call me that again I'll punch you in the nose." I blurted out.

He chuckled, "Alright… Patrick." He said as the elevator door opened to reveal a bunch of men in white coats walking with clipboards, sitting behind desks, and chatting at water coolers. We walked forward to a large door with a retinal scanner. Xenomorphs lined the walls like the lizard exhibit in a zoo.

_Why is it so quiet in here?_ I thought to myself.

"Soundproof glass." John said.

"What?" I asked.

"Most people wonder 'Why is it so quiet in here'; soundproof glass had been installed when most of the staff complained of hearing loss."

"They're beautiful," I said "sleek, serpentine, the perfect organism."

"Not really." John said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Off the record:" he said "they're about as smart as a German Sheppard. Most of what they do is based off of their instincts."

"I never really thought about it that way." I said.

"How much do you know about xenomorph anatomy?" he asked.

I chuckled, "I know that they have acid for blood and that they are tough, fast, agile, and that they can see with no eyes. My guess is that it is based off of electromagnetic signals. Although, it is difficult to tell what is real and what is fake since most people believe that xenomorphs do not exist. I'd honestly like to know about the life cycle, how their own blood doesn't burn them, and how they can be so durable and yet so flexible."

He laughed and clapped, "You're going to do great here. First off; they can because of the pheromones given off by their prey and each other."

"But how can they 'see' the environment around them?" I asked.

"We're still working on that." He said.

"What can you tell me about the life cycle of the xenomorph?" I asked.

"Good question," he said "the xenomorphs come from a queen, or matriarch if you prefer, that has an ovipositor like a termite that lays the eggs. The eggs then have a middle larva stage that we call the 'facehugger' for *inhales deeply* obvious reasons. The facehugger deposits a larval entity in the host that, we believe, acts like a virus. That is: it takes the DNA from its host and blends it with its own DNA. That would explain hybrids that occur naturally, such as the Runner or dog/xenomorph hybrid. It essentially forces the host's body to create an embryo. The hosts then incubate the larva until it… bursts from the host."

"Through the chest cavity?" I asked.

"Through the chest cavity." He answered, "Anyway, that stage is, what we call, the 'chestburster stage'. The chestburster is basically an immature xenomorph that eventually grows into the adult xenomorph that we see before us."

At this point we both turn to look at the xenomorph in the cell next to us, and then we turned back toward each other. "What about the blood," I asked "why doesn't it affect the xenomorph itself?"

"It's the same reason that the acid in our stomachs don't dissolve us from the inside out. As for their skin; the top half of their body has an exoskeleton, while the lower half has an endoskeleton. Their entire body is coated with polytetrafluoroethylene. So basically, their body is a glass jar that holds the acid in."

"Interesting." I said.

"Would you like to see your office now?" John asked.

"Yes I would." I said. We walked out of the door to my office.


	3. Chapter 2: It's a Girl

Chapter 2: It's a Girl

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I hope the reader does too.**

I walked down a hallway until we reached a door with my name on it.

"Birthing pods will be provided for you on a daily basis." John said randomly.

I stopped in my tracks, "What?"

He turned and faced me, "Remember the life cycle I told you about?" I nodded "Well, to avoid a high body count we genetically make birthing pods for the individual working with xenomorphs. In your case: xenomorph/human hybrids."

"Okay." I decided not to question him further.

We stepped inside my office; it was a dark room where the only source of light was a desk lamp.

"Everything in this office is mine?" I asked.

"Everything." He said.

I walked to my desk, sat down in my chair, and put my feet on my desk. "This'll be perfect." I said.

"If you need anything," John said "press the red button on your work phone and have Bonnie contact me. Or you can send me an email."

"Okay." I said.

After a few hours, I checked my e-mail and saw that I had a new message.

'Patrick,

The CEO has an assignment for you: he wants you to take xenomorph/human DNA and mix it with the DNA of other animals. There is no due date.

John Smith.'

"Sounds like fun." I said to myself.

++30 days of failed experiments later++

A beard started to grow on my face; I was determined to make the hybrid. I picked up the recorder they gave me and spoke:

"Day 31: Progress is slow, but it is progress nonetheless. During the past month, I have run out of reptile DNA which I thought would bond well with the xenomorph part of the DNA. But if the human part of the DNA is more dominant than the Xenomorph DNA, then the DNA of the hybrid might bond better with mammalian DNA. On a side-note: I have been awake for five days straight with nothing but coffee and science to keep me going. I'll inject the mammal DNA into the birthing pod and get some sleep."

While I was asleep, the birthing pod grew to about the size of a watermelon and split open.

As I started to wake up, I felt a strange weight on my lap. I began to stroke it, and then it started purring.

_Wait a second,_ I thought _I don't have a cat._

I opened my eyes and saw the creature. She was about the size of a human baby with human female… features. She had xenomorph limbs from her elbows to her hands, and from her knees to her feet. She had a xenomorph tail that swished from side to side like a cat's tail. She also had the ears and eyes of a cat. A short, light brown layer of fur covered her back and most of her face.

"Hello there," I said picking her up and holding her in my arms like a baby "welcome to the world little one."

I walked over to the phone on the wall and pressed the red button, "Bonnie, could you get John Smith for me?"

"Right away sir." She said.

"Thank you Bonnie." I said. _How will she know which John Smith I'm talking about?_ I thought.

As the holding music played, the baby grabbed my finder with her six fingered hand and squeezed tight. "Don't worry," I told her "I won't treat you like some sort of freak; I will treat you like I would my own child."

She began to purr as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Hello?" John said through the speaker.

"You need to come to my office right now." I whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"It's a girl." I said chuckling.

After a moment of silence, "I'll be right there."

**Thank you for reading. I don't care if you, the reader, reviews or not... but it would help.**


	4. Chapter 3: Opinions and Teaching Xandy

Chapter 3: Opinions from Smith and Teaching Xandy

**I was on a block for a while. This might not be my best chapter. Please review.**

After a few minutes of waiting, John had knocked on the door.

"Do you have a laser pointer?" I asked.

"There should be one in your desk drawer," he stated "why?"

"I want to show you my daughter." I said getting the laser pointer.

"You're…" he tried to say.

"Come here Xandy." I said waving the laser pointer behind my lab table.

"Xandy?" he asked.

"It's an 'X' name so deal with it." I said as a black xenomorph hand swatted at the red light. She appeared out of the shadows and into the light of my desk lamp. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light, as did her emerald green eyes.

"It's beautiful." John said.

"She's a she," I said "and her name is Xandy."

"What would you have named her if she was a boy?" he asked.

"I figured that she would be female anyway, since two out of the three donor species were female." I said.

"What can she do?" he asked.

I led the laser pointer up a wall, and she followed it without any hesitation even when it was on the ceiling. "I have a feeling that she's a climber."

John chucked, "I'll have a storage tank sent here to put her in. It will be filled with growth hormones that will, in theory, age her quicker."

"Why would I want to age her quicker?" I asked.

To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what he said. I was more focused on Xandy playing with my shoelaces. I just nodded.

Before he left, he turned to face me. "You need to get rid of her name," he said "you might become attached to her and will inevitably become weak."

After a moment of silence, "Are you a robot?"

"No," he said "I'm a realist. Goodbye." With that, he closed the door. Xandy jumped on my shoulder and licked my face.

After a few days, I picked up my recorder:

"Day 3 of Project Xandy (Note to self: need to rename later):

She has aged three years in three days, what did they put in that tank? Anyway, I tried to teach her how to say apple, but she ended up saying papa. Does she even know what 'papa' means? Her hair is starting to grow on her head. She has black silk hair. She's sleeping in her tank, what does she dream about? If she is my daughter, it is my duty as the father to be the best father I can be, and that means that I have to answer any questions she has."

After a few more days, I pick up the recorder:

"Day 7 of Project Genesis (Yeah that works):

Today I have a guest, say hello Xandy. **_Hello._** We are going to play a game called 'Questions and Answers'. **_What that papa?_** I ask a question, and you answer as best you can. After you answer, you ask me a question and I answer. Sound good? **_Sounds like fun._** I'll start: How do you feel? **_I feel fine, thank you._**Now it's your turn. **_Um… how old are you?_** (Laughter) I'm twenty-seven. **_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… um… twenty-seven._** (Laughter) We will count more after our game. Do you know how you were born? **_Uncle Smith said that I came out of an egg. Did you come from an egg?_** (Laughter) No. Do you think that you are different? **_Yes. Is that a bad thing?_** No, if everybody was the same we couldn't tell each other apart. What do you love? **_Um… do I have to pick just one? _**No. **_Um… I love milk, flowers, fish, my ball of yarn… oh, and I love you papa!_**… Well, it looks like we have some time to kill. Why don't you do that thing I taught you? **_(Shuffling is heard followed by singing) Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are._**"


	5. Chapter 4: It's a Boy

Chapter 4: It's a Boy

**This took longer than expected.**

I picked up my recorder:

"Day 10 of Project Genesis:

Xandy is aging slower now; physically she is about seven years old. Her grammar is improving; we've watched a lot of _School House Rock_ videos. Yesterday, I asked her what she wanted, and she wanted a friend. And I will give her a friend, maybe more if it works."

The door opened, and I stopped the recording.

"Good morning Mister Smith." I said.

"Good morning." He said.

"I overheard your recording through the door," he said "the company will allow more pods to be transferred to your office."

"Good," I said "I'll need one in later stages than the others you were sending me."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I want it to be around the same age as Xandy." I said.

After about thirty minutes, the pod arrived. It was about the size of a punching bag.

After I did all of my calculations, I got the needle.

"What DNA are you using Patrick?" John asked.

I pressed the record button on the recorder, "I am using bat DNA, specifically the DNA of a pteropus, or 'flying fox'."

"Why are you using bat DNA?" he asked.

"I read a comic book a while back that said that bats and cats made good companions."

John crossed his arms, "Really?"

"Come on," I said "it's a joke. You need to smile more." I stuck the needle in the pod and pushed down the plunger.

"How long will it take?" John asked.

"A scientist never knows," I said "maybe a day, maybe a week." I looked at my watch, "One hour fifty-seven minutes, give or take."

"Okay," John said "I'll leave you to it then."

He left the room and I stopped the recording.

At the one hour- thirty minute mark, I woke Xandy up from her tank.

"Xandy," I said "wake up."

"What is it papa?" she asked.

"I have a friend for you that's about to hatch, and I want you to know where you came from." I said.

"Really?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck "Thank you."

"When he comes out," I said "take him to the obstacle course."

"Down the hall to the right?" she asked.

"Down the hall to the right." I answered.

The pod began to shake violently, and a black xenomorph hand punched through the pod making Xandy and I both flinch. Then I noticed that the hybrid was a boy and covered Xandy's eyes.

"Do you think that you could put on some clothes?" I asked the hybrid. He found some extra pants and put them on. Then I uncovered Xandy's eyes.

Starting from the top: He had black, eyebrow length hair. His eyes were brown, his nose was human, and his mouth had sharp bat-like teeth. His limbs were like Xandy's; that is, he had xenomorph limbs from his elbows to his six fingered hands and from his knees to his feet. He had a well toned chest and well toned abs that were covered in a layer of light brown fur. His wings, which were spread, were black. His wingspan was about fifteen feet across. His tail was slightly shorter than Xandy's tail, possibly for aerodynamic purposes.

I watched his eyes sparkle as he met Xandy's gaze. I turned toward Xandy, who was transfixed on the hybrid in front of her. The recently installed fluorescent lights made a humming sound, which was the only sound in the room.

"Your name will be Xerxes." I whispered softly.

"Xerxes." He repeated.

Xandy stood up, walked over to Xerxes, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it." She said as she ran out the door.

Xerxes stared at me with a look of confusion.

"You're supposed to chase her." I said.

"Thank you… father." He said before running out the door.

I was stunned for a full thirty seconds, and then began to laugh.

I pressed a button on my phone. "Bonnie, could you tell Mr. Smith that the hybrid was born and that both hybrids are playing tag in the obstacle course. And tell him that it's a boy."

"Yes Doctor Manchester." She said.

Then I chased after my children, there were obvious claw marks in the concrete walls, floor, and ceiling. I ran down the hall and ran into John.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"If Xandy still follows directions," I said "she led Xerxes to the obstacle course."

"'Xerxes'?" he repeated.

"It's an 'X' name, deal with it. The important thing is that they're in the obstacle course." I said running again.

We followed the claw marks to the door of the obstacle course. I opened the door and found them laughing and playing.

"Holy crap he can fly." John said.

"The wings help." My comment did not affect him in the slightest.

"They are getting along rather well." He said.

"I think that you should stop making hybrids." John said randomly.

"That was random." I said.

"Orders from the CEO," he said "he wants you to work with pure xenomorphs."

"What about the children." I said gesturing to Xandy, who was being chased by a flying Xerxes.

"Your 'children'," he sounded aggravated "will stay in their tanks until further notice."

"What?" I asked "They need to grow outside of their tanks. Wait… I have a second tank for Xerxes?"

"Stop naming the animals." OH NO HE DI IN'T

"They're people! You can't treat them like animals!" I yelled.

Xerxes covered his ears and screamed.

"Xerxes!" I ran to him "What's wrong?"

"Too much screaming." He said.

I turned toward John, "I will work with the xenomorphs, but I won't force my children into their tanks."

"Fine." He turned and left the room.

Xandy came to my side, and I gave her and Xerxes a hug.

"I won't let anyone take you away." I said.

**There was an Easter Egg in this chapter, can you find it? (It's not Xerxes)**


	6. Chapter 5: It's an… Octopus?

Chapter 5: It's an… Octopus?

**Thank you CelfwrDderwydd for the idea for this chapter.**

Working with pureblood xenomorphs was not as fun as working with the children. Before John and I could enter the pens, we had to put on special masks, spray ourselves to cover our human scents. As for the project itself…

"You want me to inject a full grown purebred xenomorph with the DNA of the mimic octopus?" yeah… that.

"Yes," he said handing me the needle "our scientists have worked up this solution for this particular specimen; it is supposed to make the xenomorph able to morph its shape and change its color at will."

After a moment of silence I spoke, "Have you thought this through at all?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The mimic octopus is one of the smartest creatures on the planet," I explained "if a regular xenomorph is, as you said, as smart as a German Sheppard, then this solution might make it smarter. Maybe even problem solving smart."

"There is no way the xenomorph will escape the restraints." John said as we entered the room.

I took the needle from him, "I'll do it myself."

The xenomorph snarled, hisses, roared, and shook in an effort to escape. I tried putting my hand on its head, which was very cold by the way, and it tried to bite me. When I gathered my nerve, I injected the xenomorph with the needle. When I removed the needle, the tip was beginning to dissolve.

"Well who didn't see that coming a mile away?" I asked handing John the needle.

"We will call you if anything changes." He said.

I went to my office; put my children to bed, and theft the facility.

At about two in the morning, the phone began to ring.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Sorry to disturb you while you were asleep." It was John.

"What do you want Agent Smith?" I asked.

"The xenomorph escaped the restraints, and we can't find it," he said "also, the joke you implied was not funny."

"Did you even look?" I asked.

"All of our surveillance cameras in the room were destroyed," he said "and the creature is out of our line of sight."

"And you need me why?" I asked.

"Because no one else will go in." He answered.

I let out a deep sigh, "I'll be right there."

I got dressed and sped as fast as I could to the facility. When I entered the room, it was just as John said, the restraints were empty and the locks on the restraints were picked.

"D***," I said "I hate being right sometimes."

I walked around until I tripped over something that looked like a wire. The wire then recoiled into the shadows, and the xenomorph emerged. It was flashing colors of black and navy blue, and horns started to grow on its head and down its back; the long spines that were originally on its back were gone. This was most likely for intimidation… and it was working.

In a cliché move, I stumbled backwards onto the floor, and then I crawled backwards toward the restraints.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable that never came. I opened one eye and saw that it was now solid black with yellow highlights. Its skin was smooth, like a river stone.

"Clever," I said "you know that I'm not a threat to you, don't you?"

To my surprise, it flashed green and nodded yes.

"You know how to communicate?" I asked.

It flashed green and nodded yes.

"Do you like being confined in this place?" I asked.

It flashed red and nodded no.

"Why don't we go to the obstacle course," I said "there is plenty of room for you to play and have fun. There's only one condition: you have to behave yourself, don't kill people. Is that reasonable?"

It flashed green and nodded yes.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

It turned its head, and on the dome, a word started to appear. 'Cher'.

"You're a female?" I asked.

It flashed green and nodded yes.

I held out my hand and waited. She leaned forward into my hand. Her body was warmer than before; maybe she was warm blooded now. When I removed my hand, the handprint I left behind was light blue. And then it began to fade back to its original color.

John stormed in with two guards carrying some sort of compressed air tank and a hose.

"What is this?" I asked putting myself between me and Cher.

"Relax," John said "it's just halon." Halon is basically a gaseous fire extinguishant.

"What will it do to Cher?" I asked.

"For them it is basically a sleeping gas." He said, "Wait… 'Cher'?"

"Don't look at me," I said "she chose the name."

Cher was beginning to grow horns and flash black and navy blue. She opened her mouth, and her pharyngeal jaw was exposed. Instead of teeth, there was a beak made out of solid chitin. And then that jaw began to open.

"I don't have time for this;" John said "put it under."

Black liquid shot from the beak at the three men. They staggered back and tried to wipe the liquid from their eyes. Meanwhile, Cher shot off like a bullet from a gun to the ceiling and began attacking the lights. The room became dark in one corner, and then it was suddenly quiet.

"Are you okay?" I asked the three men.

"It slimed me." Said the one holding the tank.

"Ha ha ha." Said the man with the hose sarcastically.

"This… 'Cher'… is your responsibility now," John said "you will work with this specimen and your 'children' and that will be it. Until I see you fit for genetics, you will be taking care of other hybrids that were previously made. You will not make any more of your own hybrids. Is that understood?"

I was about to argue with him, but the man with the tank shook his head no.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh," he said walking out "stay away from sub-level thirteen."

The three left the room, and the door closed behind them.

"It's okay Cher," I said "they're gone."

The floor then began to stand up. It was so unexpected I stumbled backward. Cher then changed into her normal black and yellow colors.

"Please don't do that to me." I said laughing.

Cher held out a six fingered hand, which I grabbed, and helped me up.

"Follow me," I said "I'll show you to the obstacle course." I said walking out the door.

**++MEANWHILE, IN A DIFFERENT ROOM++**

"He is getting too attached to his projects," John said over the phone "he treats them like people."

_"That is to be expected,"_ a calm voice spoke _"His résumé says that his last job was at an animal shelter. He cares for all creatures. Have you given him the job studying the other hybrids?"_

"Yes," John said "and I told him to stay away from sub-level thirteen."

_"Good,"_ the other voice said _"he must never know what the company is doing down there. You need to keep a close eye on him from now on, am I clear?"_

"Yes," John said "father."

**++MEANWHILE, IN PATRICK'S LAB++**

Curiosity got the better of Xerxes when he heard 'Uncle John having a conversation with someone else. Putting his ear to the wall, he listened to the conversation and memorized every word of it.

"What is sub-level thirteen?" he asked himself.

He decided to go back to his mat, get under the covers, and go to sleep. And he did.


	7. Chapter 6: Cher and Xenology

Chapter 6: Cher and Xenology

**Thank you everyone for your support. Remember that I'm open to suggestions, so remember to review please. And remember: I said 'please'.**

"What is 'Xenology'?" I asked John.

"It is like biology, but specifically for xenomorphs." John answered.

"And what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

He handed me a spiral notebook with a pencil, "You are still going to work with hybrids, but you will be an observer. You have to write down all of your findings on paper. You'll be like the Dian Fossey of the xenomorphs."

"But what do you need me to do?" I asked.

John sighed, "You are to study the behavioral patterns of the pure xenomorphs for twenty-four hours, and the following day, we introduce your hybrid, 'Cher' is it?"

"No," I said "no, no way. What if she gets hurt?" I asked.

"Any experiment that yields data is a successful experiment." He said turning away.

"This is cruelty." I said.

He turned around, "This is not cruelty, this is science. Feel free to leave if you want to, but keep this in mind: it would be a real shame if one of my top genetics researchers woke up with something wrapped around his face."

I clenched my fists, "If you threaten me like that again, I will…"

"You'll what," he interrupted "you'll sick your creations on me Dr. Frankenstein?"

"I will go straight to the CEO with a formal complaint of harassment. Whereas you would be stripped of your position and have the choice of living in a cell for a few months or pay a fine of one-thousand dollars." I retaliated. For the record, it might've not been true, but the intimidation worked.

He stormed off grumbling. As soon as John left, I let out a deep sigh and slumped to the floor. I returned to my office and checked my email; I did it quietly as to not wake the children or Cher. I was so thankful I had a large office. The email said that a new room was built for scientists to sleep in when they work for long hours. I went into the room, which was designed like a sick bay, and went to sleep.

I woke up from being gently shaken back and forth. I opened my eyes and saw Cher standing beside me.

"What is it Cher?" I asked.

She bent over and handed me my clothes, which were freshly washed and folded, and the notebook with the pencil.

I looked at my watch, "Eight thirty in the morning. How did you know?"And then I remembered that there was a clock in the lab, "You can tell time?"

She flashed green and nodded yes.

"Thank you for waking me up." I said taking my things.

She opened the door and left. What was different about it was that she used the doorknob; most xenomorphs, I thought, just broke down the doors. Either Cher was more intelligent than the average xenomorph, or xenomorphs were smarter than I was led to believe.

I got up, got dressed, and left for the simulated forest environment in sub-level ten. Before I entered the viewing dome, I ran into John. This would be an opportunity to get in some questions.

I got out the pencil and wrote 'Xenology' on the first page.

"So," I said "do these xenomorphs have a matriarch?"

"No," John said "the queen died several years ago."

I wrote that down, "Do they have any identifying traits?"

"They are labeled one through seven with brands their foreheads." He responded.

I closed the notebook and walked in the door. The simulated forest environment was smaller than I expected. It was basically a tall glass jar fifty yards in diameter. The 'jar' was as tall as the room, and it was tall enough to hold maple trees. At the edge of the glass, there was a small nest, and inside the nest were six sleeping xenomorphs. I wrote down everything of interest, I assumed that all of the xenomorphs were female.

For the entire day, they acted strangely like a wolf pack. Three was the alpha, Seven was the beta, and One seemed to be the omega. When they ate, Three would eat first, then Seven, and One would be last.

I reported my findings to John and left for my office. When I peered into my office, I found Xandy and Xerxes reading a book to Cher.

"Do you see these yellow flowers?" Xandy asked Cher.

Cher was actually quiet.

"These are called daisies, they're my favorite flowers." She said.

Cher then purred loudly, and then she became spotted with daisies. Xandy clapped excitedly and hugged Cher. The door creaked ever so slightly, but it was enough to attract the attention of Xerxes.

"Father's back." Xerxes ran to the door and gave me a hug.

"Hello Xerxes," I hugged him back "how was your day."

"Xandy and I spent most of the day with Cher, can she be our mother?" he asked.

"Um…" I said "you'll have to ask Cher about that one."

He turned toward Cher, who was still hugging Xandy, "Cher, can you be our mother?"

She looked at Xerxes and purred.

"Thanks mother." Xerxes ran over to Cher and gave her a hug.

"Wait," I said "she didn't say anything."

"Xerxes and I can hear her talking," she pointed at her head "in here."

"Amazing," I said "xenomorphs have some sort of mental connection. This means that they are much smarter than I had been led to believe."

"What were you led to believe?" Xandy asked.

"That xenomorphs were about as smart as German Sheppard's." I said.

"Well," Xerxes stood up "we know that that's not true."

I sat down in my chair, and Xandy crawled into my lap. I scratched her behind her ears and she began purring. Cher stood up, walked behind me, and started scratching lightly behind my ear. It felt soothing and I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up about thirty minutes later with a crushing pain in my legs. When I opened up my eyes, Cher was lying in my lap.

I heard Xandy laughing in the corner, "Mama likes you."

"Oh goody." I said in a strained voice. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was eleven o'clock.

"I need to go to sleep." I said. She got up and followed me to bed. I was a little nervous when she crawled into bed with me.

"Um…" I started to say "you know what? I don't care; you can sleep here if you want."

She snuggled up next to me. "I'm worried about what will happen tomorrow. What if they attack you? I would hate myself for letting you get hurt."

She put her hand on mine, as if to tell me that everything would be alright. I slept like a baby that night.

I woke up in her embrace, I did my best to remain as still as possible, but then Xandy rushed in.

"Wake up mama and papa." She shook us both.

I sat up, "What is it Xandy?"

"Uncle John wants you to go to the forest room with mama as soon as possible." She said.

"We'll be right there." I said. Xandy left the room.

We made it to the forest room where John had been waiting for us.

"Is your hybrid ready?" John asked.

"She has a name," I said "and yes, she's ready."

"Good," he twiddled his thumbs "listen, I'm sorry about the other day. I lost my temper."

"All is forgiven." I said.

"You know," he said "we normally restrain the xenomorphs for transport."

"She doesn't need to be restrained," I said "if you haven't noticed she's smarter than the average xenomorph."

"Do your business," he said "I'll leave you to your work." He left the room.

I turned to Cher, "Are you one-hundred percent sure that you want to go through with this?"

She put a hand on my cheek, and I knew not to worry.

Take note that I was going to take notes of everything in the environmental simulator, but then… things happened.

(Cher's POV):

Patrick opened the door and I stepped in. The colors of the forest room were so bright and cheerful. I sat at the edge of the room while the others approached with my tail swishing from side to side in affection. Two and Five circled me, trying to figure out who I was. Eventually, they knew.

"It's Alpha," Two said to Three "the sister who was taken from us before we were labeled with numbers.

"Actually," I said to Two "I go by Cher now."

"Eight," Three approached, I hadn't been called Eight in a long time, "my sister, where have you been? We were very worried. Did those horrible humans hurt you?"

"No." I said, "One of them is so nice. He's a wonderful friend. He even made the others stop hurting me!"

The others hissed softly with surprise.

"Nice?" said One, "It was the humans who burned the labels on our heads. They are to be harvested like the monsters that they are!"

"Silence One," Three hissed at her with authority "let Cher speak."

"I see you've taken up the role of Alpha while I was away." I noticed.

"Yes," said Three "when you left, we sparred for the position of dominance… of course, we assumed that you would be dissected like Nine."

We all lowered our heads in respect for our fallen. "Cher," three spoke up "do you trust this human friend of yours?"

"Yes," I said "he understands us, he smells nice, and he isn't afraid of us."

The others looked astounded. They gathered around me, softly stroking me and grooming me as they asked to know more.

Suddenly, Xerxes barged in the room. "Mother," he said "father has been captured!"

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but stick with me, it'll get better.**


	8. Chapter 7: Xeno Dragons

Chapter 7: Xeno Dragons

**Need I say more?**

I woke up in a large room that was built to look like a canyon. Grey rocks lined the walls, and the ceiling glowed with artificial light. The room was large enough to hold fifty shipping containers. It was a canyon simulator, possibly an enclosure. Come to think about it, I guess the forest simulator could be considered an enclosure.

"How big is this place," I asked myself referring to the whole building.

"Big enough, " said a voice through a speaker near a pane of one way glass.

"Who's talking?" I asked.

"I'm Johnson," he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The former top genetics researcher for Weyland Industries," he ranted "and then you came along and won the loyalty of Mister Smith. And I…"

As he rants on, I think that I should tell you about him. Ryan Johnson joined Weyland Industries around 2004; this was soon after the rumored incident in Antarctica. His first experiments involved the properties of xenomorph blood; most of the staff says that the smell of the acid drove him insane. And that leads us to where we are now.

He continued to rant, "… which leads me to you: Patrick Manchester. You have been chosen to be the test subject for my new weapons."

"What weapons?" I asked.

"The xenomorph standing behind you," he said.

Sure enough, standing behind me, was a winged xenomorph. Other than the thirty-four foot wingspan, it looked like a normal xenomorph. It opened its mouth, and the pharyngeal jaw came out. The inner jaw looked like a komodo dragon's skull. The inner jaw opened, and a forked tongue flicked in and out.

"How did you make _that_?" I asked.

"Komodo dragon DNA and bat DNA, thank you very much," he said. "Do you like it?"

"Do you really want an opinion when you're trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

I was quiet for a while, "She's beautiful."

He chuckled, "'She?' You think that it has emotion? I made it to be a weapon, and a true weapon does not show mercy."

"She's showing mercy," I said.

"How?" He asked.

"I'm not dead yet," I said as the winged xenomorph slowly approached. She stopped an inch from my face, smelled me with her tongue, and grabbed my arm firmly. She led me further and further away from the glass.

"I'd be careful if I were you," he said. "The queen is not too friendly to humans."

**++MEANWHILE, IN JOHN SMITH'S OFFICE++**

(Cher's POV):

Xerxes and I barged in John Smith's office, which startled to the point of falling over in his chair. I offered to help him up, but he stood up on his own.

"Sorry Uncle John," Xerxes said "but we need your help."

"With what?" John asked.

"Father is missing," he said "I heard him being dragged away."

"How?" John asked.

"I can hear very well," Xerxes answered.

"What can I do to help?" John asked.

"Do you have any record of his capture?" Xerxes asked.

"That's right," I said "there was a camera in that room."

"I'll check the footage," he said setting his chair back up and sitting in front of his computer.

After about two minutes of fast forwarding the entire morning, we came across what we were looking for.

"There he is being dragged out," John said. "Now I just zoom in on the person's face and then enhance the image to 1080p resolution, and…" he typed vigorously and the man's face became clear enough to identify: "… Doctor Johnson."

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"Mother asked where is this 'Doctor Johnson' now?" Xerxes translated.

"There are only two places he could go," he said typing in commands on his keyboard "his lab or his xenomorph pen."

"'Xenomorph pen?'" Xerxes asked.

"He uses the canyon simulator as an enclosure for his hybrids," he answered.

After a few seconds of searching, he found the live feed of Johnson looking into his pen. The camera switched to the view inside the pen, where we saw Patrick being forced to walk to the back of the room by a winged xenomorph.

"Where is that?" Xerxes asked.

John brought up a layout of the building. There was a red dot and a blue dot on the map marking our location and the location of Johnson.

"Let's go get him," I said starting to walk out the door.

"Not so fast," John said "Johnson's pen has a different locking mechanism than Patrick's pen. Patrick's pen has a vault locking mechanism; Johnson's pen needs a code to get in."

"What's the code?" Xerxes asked.

"Only Johnson knows the code," he said "the most I can do is show you the tape of him opening the door."And so he did.

"Wait," Xerxes said "could you play that again?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I can hear the tones of him pressing the keys," Xerxes answered.

He replayed the code as Xerxes hummed, "*d minor, e minor, c minor, c major, g major.*"

"That sounds familiar," John said.

"I'm going," I said storming out of the door and heading for Johnson's pen.

When I encountered Johnson, I grabbed him by the waist and stuck him to the ceiling with my adhesive saliva. I wanted to go in by myself, but I had to wait for Xerxes.

**++INSIDE THE ENCLOSURE++**

(Patrick's POV):

The winged xenomorph kept a good hold of my arm as we rounded a corner out of the view of the window. The ground in front of me was littered with skeletons; they didn't look human, they looked like cattle.

Over a dozen winged xenomorphs clung to the walls of the 'canyon' and looked down at me from above. The matriarch stood in front of me; strangely she didn't have an ovipositor. Her feet looked like eagle feet: three claws in front, one claw in the back. For a split second I wondered why the adult xenomorphs didn't have the same feet, but in the situation I was in it seemed irrelevant. She was about fifteen feet tall with a wingspan of, an estimated, one-hundred and forty feet. Her main arms were at her sides, and her smaller arms remained close to her chest.

The winged xenomorph that held my arm pushed me to the ground, so that I was on my hands and knees. When I tried to stand up, she pushed me back down. So I stayed on my knees and looked up at the jet black matriarch that stood in front of me.

"Look," I said "I don't know what you are going to do with me, but please don't hurt me."

As soon as I finished my sentence, her right hand swung at me. She grabbed me like I was an action figure and held me an inch from her face.

_"Hello," _said a calm voice in my head _"I am Tenebrous, and I am the Mother of these children."_

_Am I going insane?_ I thought to myself.

The same voice from before chuckled, _"No, we are communicating mind to mind."_ I realized that it was the matriarch, or Mother, speaking in my mind.

"How is this possible?" I asked aloud.

_"Our people can communicate with more members of our people,"_ she said _"but only the Mothers can communicate to other species'. Do you understand me clearly?"_

"Yes," I answered.

_"You are the first human who has cared for our people in many years,"_ she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

_"I can see the actions that you have done through our mental connection,"_ she said _"you have taken care of my people where others would abuse us. You have taken good care of Xandy, Xerxes, and Cher. I am so happy that someone cares about us!"_

Her hand led me to her middle arms, which grabbed me and held me close to her. I realized that she was giving me a hug. As her right inner hand stroked my hair, her large wings enveloped around me, encasing me in her warmth. A strange sound filled the room, I could only guess that it was a low pitch purring coming from the Mother. However, I wasn't sure if I was hearing the purring, or if I was feeling it. I felt a strange sense of security with her; I had not had this feeling since my mother died.

_"I am sorry about your parents,"_ she said _"my people were probably doing what they felt was necessary to protect _their_ Mother."_

"Thank you," I said "I'm glad that you care about me just as much as I care about you."

_"As far as I'm concerned,"_ she said as she opened her wings as wide as she could _"you are a member of my family. You will be an equal amongst my Daughters, my Human Child."_

An orchestra of feminine voices cheered, they heard every bit of our conversation.

_"Mother?"_ A small winged xenomorph came forward.

_"Yes, my daughter?"_ Tenebrous asked.

_"I wish to live with Patrick,"_ she said.

"How did she know my name?" I asked.

_"While we are still in physical contact,"_ she explained _"my Daughters can read your mind. But that aside; I approve of your decision, my Daughter, but the choice of whether or not you can stay is up to the Human Child."_

The younger xenomorph looked at me, _"Please, can I stay with you? I'd like to know what it's like outside these walls. I'll be really good, I promise."_

I thought for a little bit, "Okay."

She flew into the air and spun around in joy. _"You can call me Draig,"_ she said _"It means 'dragon.'"_

The door opened and I heard people rushing in. The first person I saw was Cher, then Xerxes, and then John.

Tenebrous hissed, _"You will not hurt my children!"_

_Just set me down,_ I thought _they just want me to be returned to them._

_"Come back and visit us,"_ she said _"we enjoy your company."_

She grabbed me with her outer hand, and set me on the ground. Xerxes flew to me and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No," I said "far from it."

Draig stepped forward and felt Xerxes' wings out of curiosity.

"This is Draig;" I said "she's going to live with us."

Draig grabbed his face and caressed his hair. Meanwhile, John just starred wide eyed at us. The dragon xenomorphs in the background, and me and the others in the foreground, this was a Kodak moment.

"The security staff is working to get Johnson off of the ceiling," John said as Cher chuckled. "Afterwards, he will be taken to my office, where I will deal with him personally. Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said "I am."

"Anyway," he continued "with Johnson out of the way, something must be done with these… creatures."

"What are you implying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that these hybrids are yours to own now," he said.

I started to argue, "But you said…"

"I told you that you would be 'taking care of other hybrids that were previously made,'" he interrupted. "Last time I checked, these were made before you joined with the company."

I resisted the urge to hug him on the spot, "Thank you sir, but what'll happen to Johnson?"

"He will be taken care of," he said as he walked out of the room.

After he left I introduced Cher to Tenebrous and Draig, who welcomed her and the others as part of their hive; one big happy family.

**++ELSEWHERE++**

John pounded his fist on the table, "WHY?!"

Johnson shuddered, "I was doing what you told me to do, sir."

"I did not tell you to throw him to your pets," he said.

"You told me to get rid of him," Johnson said quietly.

"Yes," John said "but I didn't count on his 'son' hearing you taking him away."

"So," Johnson shook nervously "what'll happen to me?"

John shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "In order to keep up this masquerade of mine, I need to keep my employees in check. And since you were caught with living witnesses, I'll have to get rid of you."

Two men in black suits grabbed Johnson by the shoulders.

"Don't worry Johnson," John said "you will be placed under 'experimental care' in the far corner of sub-level thirteen. You will share the same floor with the other undesirables. Don't worry, I'll tell the rest of the staff that you were fired. Sweet dreams."

The man on the left injected him with a tranquilizer that put him under almost immediately.

"Get this thing out of my sight," John demanded.

"Right away sir," the man on the left replied.

The two suited men left the room, and John sat back in his chair.

"I might've failed to get rid of Doctor Manchester," he said to himself "but they still don't know who I really am."

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and thank you all for your support.**


	9. Chapter 8: Enter Jamie

Chapter 8: Enter Jamie

**It's starting to kick off! Also, I'd like to thank my friend CelfwrDderwydd for his constant support. Go to his channel and read his stories.**

With the firing of Johnson, there was an opening at Weyland Industries. Enter Jamie.

Draig went to the canyon pen during the night; I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to try something out. I put some board games, some books, and some music in a bag and left for the pen. I literally ran into Jamie as soon as I left my office. She wore glassed and had her auburn hair wrapped in a ponytail. She had a white lab coat with a clip-on Weyland Industries nametag.

"Hello," she said in a shy voice while picking up my bag from the ground.

"Hello," I responded.

"I'm Jamie," she said.

"Patrick," I said "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she said "bye." She basically ran away.

"Well that happened," I said shrugging.

I went to the pen, entered the code on the door, and stepped inside. Draig was waiting for me, and she gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you too Draig," I said.

She took me to Tenebrous, who was waiting patiently for me. The other dragon xenomorphs messed with my hair as I passed by. Tenebrous stuck her index finger at me, and I grabbed it.

_"Hello Human Child,"_ she said in my mind.

"Hello Tenebrous," I said aloud.

_"Child,"_ she said _"you can call me Mother. I know how I make you feel."_

"How?" I asked.

_"I can not only see your thoughts and memories,"_ she said _"I can sense your emotions, and we can send feelings toward others."_

_I don't understand_, I thought.

She held me with her middle arms and folded her wings around me. Her hands stroked my hair and her mind stroked my mind, which soothed and comforted me.

_"Remember this, Human Child:"_she said_ "you are _my_ child, no matter how big or how old you get."_

"You can't replace my birth mother," I said aloud "but I love you in the same way."

_"What about Cher?"_ She asked.

"What do you mean 'What about Cher'?" I asked.

_"She loves you,"_ she said _"and she wants to be your mate."_

My face turned red with embarrassment.

_"It's true,"_ Cher said in my mind _"you were the first human that didn't intentionally hurt me. You made me who I am, and I love you."_

I couldn't even talk, but she knew that I agreed. Tenebrous opened her wings, and Cher was standing no more than five feet away. A part of her forehead turned pink and became shaped like a heart.

_"What's in here?"_ Draig asked nosing through the bag.

"There are some games, books, and music in there," I said.

The dragon xenomorphs lined up around the bag and passed out the items accordingly.

"Wow," I said "that was… organized."

_"You're surprised?"_ Tenebrous asked.

"A little," I said.

The door opened and Xandy ran on all fours on the cliff wall toward me.

"Papa," she said "a woman outside wants to see you."

"I'll be right there," I said as Tenebrous put me on the ground. "I recommend Mozart for you, Mother; I think you'll like his music."

She nodded, and I turned around and left, leaving Xandy behind to be cuddled and held by the others. Outside of the door was Jamie, waiting with her hands behind her back.

"How did you find Xandy?" I asked.

"She found me," she said.

"Well," I said "you must've asked me here for a reason, what do you need?"

"Xandy asked me if her friends in the 'forest room' could live in the 'canyon room,'" she explained.

I thought for a moment, "It might be tricky, but I'll see what I can do."

"Good," she said as she turned to leave.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"What?" She said as she turned around.

"Why do you want to help us?" I asked.

"I used to work at the Yutani Corporation," she said "I did some things over there that I'm not proud of. I took the brain out of a child and created an AI with it. He kept asking for his mother, and I couldn't take it anymore. I quit and got a job here as a computer programmer. I'd like to help you in any way I can."

"And, what do you get out of this?" I asked.

She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "Liberation is coming."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

She turned around and walked away. A few hours later, I finished filling out the paperwork to have One through Seven transferred to the canyon room. While I was working, I asked myself, 'How do Xandy, Xerxes, Cher, and Draig keep moving through the facility without anyone else noticing?' But I decided to think on it later. At the end of the day when I crawled into bed, I couldn't help but think about what Jamie had said: 'Liberation is coming,' what did she mean by that? As I was drifting off to sleep, the door slid open and Cher walked in. She had just agreed to let Tenebrous babysit Xandy and Xerxes while she visited me. Now I'm not going to go into detail about how the night went, but I will tell you that it was… different.

The night after we…bonded, I woke up in her embrace wearing nothing but the sheets on the mattress. She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, which sent a shiver down my spine. She kissed me on the lips, and I kissed her back. I got dressed and went into my lab. The strangest sound resounded from behind my desk. I peeked over my desk and got a brief glimpse of an open xenomorph egg before a Facehugger attached itself to my face. The last thing I felt before losing consciousness was someone feeling through my pockets.

**++INSIDE THE CANYON ROOM++**

(Draig's POV):

I had two knights, and a king left, and Xandy only had her king. My king was in the h1 position, my knight was on the c5 position, my other knight was on the h6 position, and her king was on the f8 position. I moved my knight from c5 to d7 and said "Checkmate."

Xandy looked at the board really hard, "How are you so good at this?"

"I was reading your mind the whole time," I said chuckling.

She hissed in annoyance and walked away. I picked up the pieces and put them neatly in a box, and then I closed the box. The door behind me opened, and a woman came through. I got into a defensive stance.

"Don't attack," she said holding up her hands, one of her hands held Patrick's new keycard, which is probably how she got in. "It's Patrick," she continued "he's… he's…" she put her hands over her face just as a Seeker would attach to one's face. Fear and sadness made my body tremble; it made my Sisters and Mother tremble as well. Xandy and Xerxes felt it as well, the poor babies, and they left with her, leaving us worried state of mind. We all gathered around Mother, feeling warmth in her loving embrace.

**Sorry again for the cliffhanger. Remember to review and recommend the story, please.**


End file.
